


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by MSSmysterygirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSSmysterygirl/pseuds/MSSmysterygirl
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have an eventful (and amusing) night.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [underthecovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecovers/gifts).



It was the sound of footsteps that woke Clarke up.Suspended in that space between sleeping and awake,Clarke tried to assign an identity to the sound she was hearing.When it finally clicked into place, her eyes flew open.The amount of light in the room told Clarke it was somewhere between three and five o’clock in the morning.Dark, but with a blue undercurrent that indicated early morning hours.

The sound of footsteps on the carpeted entrance to their bedroom was not new to Clarke.Lexa, her wife, was a night owl — always going to bed at least an hour later than Clarke.So the sound of feet coming into the bedroom was a sound she heard almost every night as Lexa crept into the room as quietly as possible so as not to wake Clarke.

She turned over, expecting to see the bed beside her empty.Because of course it would be empty, right?The footsteps she had just heard _had_ to be Lexa coming into the bedroom.Never mind the fact that she distinctly remembered Lexa coming to bed earlier in the night. 

_Lexa must have gotten up to go get some Advil or something,_ Clarke thought.She knew Lexa had been struggling with some pain in her lower back due to the weather change. 

But a cold chill filled Clarke when she turned over and saw her wife sleeping peacefully in the bed beside her.

So whose footsteps had she just heard?

The wind blew hard outside, making a _whoosh_ sound that made Clarke momentarily worry that the house would lift off the ground like in the Wizard of Oz.

_Maybe it was just the wind_ , she thought, hopefully.But wind doesn’t have feet.And it doesn’t walk on carpet.

Clarke contemplated waking Lexa up, but what would she say?If she said she heard footsteps, Lexa would tell her it was just the wind.And sleep was so hard to come by for Lexa sometimes that Clarke hated to wake her if she didn’t absolutely have to.So she decided to wait a few minutes and see if she heard it again.Besides, it was very possible that she had imagined it.She had been asleep right before, so maybe it was just part of her dream?

Closing her eyes, Clarke willed her body to relax.She imagined a ball of light starting in the tips of her toes and moving slowly up her body, leaving relaxed muscles in its wake.When the ball of light was about at her bellybutton, she heard another sound.

_Peep!_

Her eyes flew open again.What was _that?_

It sounded like a —

_Peep!_

— Smoke alarm.

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut.She had _almost_ been asleep again! And now there was seriously a smoke alarm somewhere in the house running out of battery and chirping at — she checked her phone — 5:11am?!

Beside Clarke, Lexa huffed in her sleep and rolled over. 

_Peep!_

“Whazzat?” Lexa mumbled, half asleep still.

“It’s a smoke alarm.It’s low on battery,” Clarke answered, pushing the covers off and swinging her legs out of bed.

Lexa groaned, pulling a pillow over her head. 

“Go to sleep, I got this,” Clarke whispered.

“No.. I’ll help you.”

Clarke knew Lexa would say that.She was not the kind of person to stand idly by and let Clarke fix everything herself.Not because she didn’t think Clarke was capable, but because she liked to be equal in their partnership.Besides, Lexa was taller than Clarke and could more easily reach the ceiling to mess with the smoke alarm.

“Wait, now it’s stopped,” Clarke hissed.She walked over to the door and looked out into the hallway.Everything was quiet.Their two children, Maddie and Aden, were at their grandparents’ house for the week. “What the heck!”

“Come back to bed,” urged Lexa, who hadn’t moved in spite of her intention to help with the situation.

“Okay,” Clarke said. 

_Maybe it was a glitch,_ she thought as she crawled back into bed and pulled the covers up.She snuggled up close to Lexa, tucking her head under Lexa’s chin.

_Peep!_

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Lexa snarled.

This time it was Lexa who got up and walked out into the hall.She stood still, waiting, for at least a minute.No sound.She walked into Aden’s room to listen, trying to figure out if it was the one in his room doing the peeping.

_Peep!_

Lexa walked back out.“Not this one,” she said.She looked at the ceiling.“Is it the smoke alarm or the carbon monoxide detector?” She mused.

“I have no idea,” said Clarke, getting up too.She joined her wife in the hallway.Together they stood there, waiting.But there was only silence.

“What in the world…” Lexa mumbled.“Shouldn’t it be chirping at regular intervals if it’s a low battery warning?”

“You would think,” Clarke answered.

Lexa turned the hall light on and they both squinted.Lexa stood on tiptoe trying to read the words on the smoke alarm above her head.

“Give me your phone, babe.I need a flashlight, I can’t read this…does that say ‘hush?’”

Clarke handed Lexa her phone with the flashlight on.

“Okay, yeah, this button says ‘push to hush’.”

For some reason, Clarke thought that was hilarious and burst into a fit of giggles.Lexa smiled at her wife, amused by her amusement.Lexa was not a morning person, and it showed.

_Peep!_

They both turned their heads towards Maddie’s bedroom door.

“I think it came from in there,” Lexa said, heading that way.She entered the room.“God almighty, remind me to have Mads clean her room when she gets back.This is ridiculous.”

The ceiling in Maddie’s room was a little taller than the ceiling in the hallway and Lexa couldn’t reach the smoke alarm without a chair.So she walked over to get Maddie’s desk chair.

“God damnit!” She grumped.

Clarke heard a thump and a small crash.She couldn’t see Lexa from where she was standing. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Help!” Lexa called.

Running into the room, Clarke promptly burst out laughing again.Lexa had accidentally bumped into Maddie’s desk and was holding the chair in one hand and a teetering stack of items with the other.Her leg was up in the air awkwardly.Stuck to her sock was a Velcro catching mitt.

_Peep!_

“Get this off, would you?” Lexa said, exasperated.

Still laughing, Clarke reached down and removed the mitt from Lexa’s foot.Within a minute, Lexa had removed the offending smoke alarm from the ceiling and pulled the dying battery out.She put it down, perhaps a bit harder than was necessary, on the desk. 

“We will deal with it in the morning.”

Clarke couldn’t resist.“But it _is_ morning, honey.”Her blue eyes sparkled as she sweetly sassed her wife.

Lexa gave Clarke a reproachful look.“Later in the morning, then.”

“I’ll probably just stay up.I’m awake now, there’s probably zero chance that I’ll sleep any more.”

“Well, come give it a try.I’ll snuggle you to sleep,” Lexa said, pulling Clarke by the hand back toward their bedroom.

“You’ll snuggle me?” Clarke asked, eyebrows raised.

“Well… maybe my hand will wander a little.Besides, orgasms release that one hormone… the sleepy hormone…”

“Dopamine,” Clarke supplied.

“Yeah, that.Come on, let’s get you some dopamine.Then you’ll sleep just fine.”

Less than five minutes later, Clarke was crying out Lexa’s name to the ceiling of their room as her system was flooded with first oxytocin and then dopamine.

“See?Sleep now,” Lexa instructed, pulling her hand out of Clarke’s underwear.

They snuggled up together again.The wind blows outside but Clarke didn’t mind.Her eyelids were so heavy and she was so warm… all cuddled up next to Lexa.So safe…

**_BANG-BANG!_ **

Clarke’s eyes flew open for the third time.She literally heard and felt that bang right through the floor.She turned her head halfway.

“What… was… _that?”_

“I have no idea.The house is alive.Go to sleep.”

Against all odds, Clarke did.

* * *

The next morning, Clarke awoke first.She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.Even though she had fallen back asleep and slept until almost nine o’clock, the disturbance still had her feeling groggy.She slid out of bed, careful not to wake Lexa who was snoring like a freight train.She padded down the stairs to start the coffee.

Their dog, a huge black German Shepherd named Bear, was also away at a kennel for the week so she didn’t have to feed him or let him out right away.It was strangely quiet in the house. 

The quiet morning made Clarke think of the not-so-quiet night they’d just had.She wondered what had made the loud banging noise they’d heard literally through the framework of the house.

When she went outside, she had to check if there were any witch feet sticking out from under the house.The whole backyard was in disarray.The umbrella had flown right up and out of the patio table and was wedged between the grill and the house.Tree branches were everywhere.The kids’ little plastic picnic table was upside down and about ten feet from where it had been.

Clarke put everything back where it belonged.

“Toto, I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore,” she mumbled to herself.

From the doorway, Lexa, who had appeared there unbeknownst to Clarke, quipped, “I’ll get you my pretty!And your little dog, too!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story. It happened to me and my girlfriend. I am Clarke, she is Lexa. (Our kids are not named Maddie and Aden, though. And our dog is not named Bear. He is a GSD though.) I was talking to my dear friend underthecovers about our hilarious experience (because somehow everything is funnier when you're exhausted) and she told me I should make it a Clexa one-shot. 
> 
> So, here you go my friend!!! This one's for you!
> 
> And no, I never did figure out what it was that sounded like footsteps. Spooky!


End file.
